Ticks of Doom
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Demyx bugs Disaster. Demyx helps Marluxia often with his plants, but Marluxia suddenly gets a bad tick problem and attempts to fix it, but when Demyx goes to take a shower...he see's something on his arms...


**Disclaimer! I don't own KH or Square Enix...wish I did anyway...one day I will....**

This is dedicated to my friend Nasica (( Kaitlyn)) Cause she likes Marluxia... Demyx's POV isn't that long..after Demyx's its all Marluxia's POV...

Enjoy!! 

**

* * *

**

**Demyx's POV **

I walked into the castle library to find Zexion. We just got back from a meeting with Xemnas, he was ranting on about Kingdom Hearts. It was ' Oh Kingdom Hearts needs more hearts ' this and ' Keep Sora to getting more hearts for Kingdom Hearts! ' that. I didn't pay attention and neither did anyone else for that matter. Well after the meeting I decided to go see Zexion, and where would I find that emo-bookworm? In the Library! I pushed the doors open as quietly I could be I peeped my head in to see if I could spot Zexion from here but he was no where to be found, I actually came in to get a book also. So I got my book I needed, hehe its a map of Traverse Town for a possible up coming mission. Anyway I figured that since I didn't pay attention to Xemnas and that he probably gave Zexion a mission. So I decided to go visit someone else till Zexion gets back. I left the library and stood outside the door, I looked around to see if anyone's door was open,for you see, Xemnas made a rule that if your door was open the slightest bit that means that it was ok to knock on the door and they wouldn't get beat to death. But if its all the way open then you can just walk on in, but right now I see no doors propped open...except for one. I grinned and ran toward the room I was most welcome in, Marluxia's room.

I ran up to it and then walked in. " Marluxia I'm in. " I called, you have to let Marluxia know who you are cause Axel often likes to come in secretly and burn some of the plants, plus Marluxia favors me a little cause I water his plants or I fill up his watering can so he doesn't have to go all the way outside to get it. Marluxia walked in from tending to some plants from somewhere in this room full of plants.

" Hello Demyx, careful Demyx, I got a new man-eating plant today. " He pointed to the biggest plant in the room.

I scrunched up my nose " Why do you get them? Aren't you scared its gonna eat you at night? "

Marluxia smiled then went over and put his watering can on the table " Not really, they love me. "

' Ya, they'd love you for breakfast or a midnight snack. ' Demyx thought to himself. " But really, why do you get them? To keep Axel or whoever you don't want out? "

" I get them cause they attract the ticks to them and then the plant eat the ticks. " Marluxia explained

" But I thought you said it was a man-eating plant. "

" Oh it is. I guess it likes the ticks too, Xemnas has been finding some so I had to get rid of them before he makes me put my plants outside. "

" He told you to put them outside a long time ago didn't he? "

Marluxia just smiled " Oh he doesn't care. If he cared too much then they'd be outside by now. Oh I need my water can filled. "

" Ah I see. " I looked at the watering can and it started filling up. For a while I helped Marluxia with his plants, when he told me he didn't need me anymore I decided to go take a shower. _(( Me: ^//^))_ I...being lazy as I am, instead of walking 1 door down I portaled to my bathroom. I turned on the hot water, I took off my shirt when I noticed a few black bumps on my arms and stomach. I was a bit confused....so I poked it and it moved around a little bit. My eyes when wide and I screamed.  
****

Marluxia's POV

I was tending to my lovely plants when I heard this scream. I looked out my door and saw Luxord standing outside also.

" What happened? " I asked Luxord

" Uh I dunno, but it came from Demyx's room. "

I frowned " He hates bugs. "

Luxord looked at me sluggishly " Huh? Who? "

I smiled a little bit and walked towards Demyx room " Demyx, he has a tick on him. "

As I opened up Demyx door, even though it wasn't open I saw Demyx freaking out. How did I know he was? He was running around the room with a lint roller trying to get them off. " Demyx stop! " I yelled at him and Demyx stopped running.

Demyx looked frantically at me " Get them off!! "

I thought for a moment " You have to burn them. "

Demyx eyes went wide " Can't I drown them? "

" No Demyx, I think you have to burn them as they are on your skin. Its impossible to get them off any other way. " I paused " I'll go get Axel. "

I started to open the portal and then Demyx latched around my legs " No! Anyone but Axel! I kinda...did something mean. Get a match or something!! "

"I don't have any, we never need any cause for one why would we use it? Plus we have Axel. "

" Then buy some! "

" Like I have any munny, I used it all on that plant. And I doubt you have any munny. "

Demyx stood up " Fine.." I opened back up my portal and went to go get Axel.

**----**

" Axel stop! " I yelled at the pyro maniac who was supposed to be helping Demyx get the ticks off but...instead was ' accidentally ' burning other parts, like hair or parts of the face. Demyx was hiding in his shower with the water on, where Axel couldn't burn him. " Axel...I'll pay you 50 bucks if you at least try to do it right. Your scaring the poor boy. "

" I have some matches...you can have some for free, let me go and have someone else burn them off. " I turned around to see almost half the Organization watching the incident. Didn't they have anything better to do then watch us and not do anything to help?! I turned to Axel and sighed.

" Give me the damn matches. "

**---**  
" Demyx hold still....it wont hurt. " I tried to coax Demyx to holding still to were I could actually burn the tick.

" Yes it will! I'm not coming in your room again! Ever! " Demyx yelled and I sighed again. Here was a shirtless Demyx with ticks on him, wont hold still, everyone's watching and they are not even bothering to help. Sept Xigbar, who said if Demyx didn't cooperate soon that he would forcefully hold Demyx down himself. After five minutes of struggling to get Demyx down I had Xigbar have the gravity heavier around Demyx so he would hold still. Well we got the match lighted and was getting ready to burn it when Zexion came in.

" What are you guys doing? " He asked looking quiet confused.

" Demyx has ticks on him so we have to burn them off. " I explained " He wasn't cooperating so we had to force him down. "

Zexion raised and eyebrow "I...see. Well you know you are not doing it right, you have to burn the ticks _**after **_you take the ticks off. "

I froze " Oh. " Was all I could say...I felt like a total idiot.

Zexion put down some books he had on the floor, bent down, told Xigbar to let Demyx up and so Zexion carefully took the ticks off of Demyx. Well Demyx was to say the least was grateful to Zexion for coming in at the right time and saving him. Usually Demyx hangs around Zexion the rest of the day...but he didn't and just took a shower then went out to find someone else to hang around with. But...Demyx is now...traumatized by the ticks.

**--- A while ago ---**

I hung around Demyx for a while cause I didn't have anything else to do. I've done everything I could today with my plants, so I followed Demyx around. Which...I realized he was more traumatized than I thought....

Demyx walked into Xigbar's room and we all hung out for a while. Till Xigbar got bored and asked Demyx a ' terrible' question.

" Hey Demyx... " Xigbar asked " You wanna play _Tick_-Tack-Toe? "

Demyx's eyes went wide. " Do I want a_ tick_ tacked on my toe?! " Demyx shot up and ran out the door. I sighed and shot Xigbar an annoyed look and ran after Demyx. Demyx then went to Roxas' room who was sitting on his bed messing with his clock.

" Hey Rox, wha'cha' doin'? " Demyx asked as he sat beside Roxas watching him fool around with the clock. I froze...oh no..I know what he is gonna say...I moved awat from the door.

" Well no matter of how many different batteries I seem to put in this clock it doesn't wanna _tick_**.** " Demyx stood up and walked out as Roxas gave me a questioning look, I just shook my head and decided to go back to my room. I think were gonna need Zexion's help to get rid of Demyx's fear.....

**------------------**

Oh wasn't that lovely? I had that idea when I found a tick on my arm and my friend freaked out...hehe it was funny. Anyway Review please! (( This is the end...its sorta like a long one shot lol))


End file.
